Now that is a very unusual hat. I wonder what's under a hat such as that. It could be a creature they call the Ga-Zat. Or a sort of a kind of a hat-wearing... Cat!
A strange red-and-white-striped hat sits on a very empty stage. A BOY (who will later play JOJO) enters and notices it. BOY Now that is a very unusual hat. I wonder what's under a hat such as that. It could be a creature they call the Ga-Zat Who balances things on his head, cause it's flat. Or a stripe-loving Pipester from Upper Mount Bat. Or a sort of a kind of a hat-wearing... Cat! (THE BOY picks up the hat, and THE CAT IN THE HAT suddenly appears) CAT IN THE HAT I can see that you've got quite a mind for your age! Why, one Think and you dragged me right onto the stage! Now, I'm here, there is no telling what may ensue With a Cat such as me, and a Thinker like you! (THE CAT begins to "create" the Seussian world of imagination for THE BOY) After all those years stuck on a page, Did you ever imagine, you'd see me, on stage? Now I'm here, there is no telling what may ensue. No, there is no telling what. But ill give you a clue. Oh, the thinks you can think! Oh, the thinks you can think If you're willing to try... Think invisible ink! Or a gink with a stink! Or a stair to the sky... If you open your mind, Oh, the thinks you will find Lining up to get loose... Oh, the thinks you can think When you think about... (The company of "Seussian" characters now enters) CAT, ALL (except BOY) Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! CAT & ALL (except BOY) Oh, the thinks you can think! Any thinker who thinks Can come up with a few! BOY Oh, the thinks you can think! CAT & ALL Think a trip on a ship To the Vipper of Vipp WOMEN Or to Solla Sollew... CAT (spoken) Think of beautiful Schlopp ... BOY (spoken) With a cherry on top! CAT, BOY, ALL You don't need an excuse! CAT, BOY (spoken) Oh, the thinks you can think CAT, BOY, ALL When you think about Seuss! Seuss, Seuss, Seuss,- Seuss.... HORTON Think of an elephant up in a tree MAYOR, MRS. MAYOR Think of a person too tiny to see! GERTRUDE Think of a bird with a one-feather tail ALL Going on adventure down a dangerous trail! MAYZIE Think a bird who flies off on a spree! SOUR KANGAROO Think of a kangaroo, sour as can be! SCHMITZ Think of a general crazy for war! CAT Think of something horrible and hairy! CAT, PRINCIPLES (except BOY) Something sinister and scary ALL (except BOY) That you never dared to think of before! ALL (except CAT & BOY) Think of nobody here And the feeling of fear And the darkness of night (with menace) Oooh Oooh... ALL, CAT All alone in your room As you're facing your doom CAT (spoken) Think a glimmer of light!! ALL (except BOY) (with relief) Aah Aah! CAT But I hope you're prepared To be scareder than scared! CAT, ALL (except BOY) 'Cause this ain't mother goose! CAT (spoken) Think right over the brink! CAT, ALL (except BOY) When you think about Seuss! MEN WOMEN Seu-u-u-u-u Seu... Seu... Seu-u-u-uss Seuss! Seu-u-u-u-u Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! CAT An unusual story will soon be unfurled Of an elephant trying to save a small world And a boy from that world who has Thinks just like you! CAT IN THE HAT, ALL Just think! WHOS From the Planet of Who BOY And the smallest of small. CITIZENS OF THE JUNGLE To the jungle of Nool, HORTON And the largest of all... GROUP I GROUP 2 You think You think And think and think and think and think and think And think and think and think and think and think And think and think and think and think and think And think and think and think! and think! ALL, BOY Just think! ALL Oh, the thinks you can think Think and wonder and dream- Far and wide as you dare! CAT Oh, the thinks you can think! ALL When your thinks have run dry, In the blink of an eye There's another think there! If you open your mind, Oh, the thinks you will find Lining up to get loose! Oh, the thinks you can think BARITONES AND BASSES Oh, the thinks you can think ALL Oh, the thinks you can think! TENORS Oh, the thinks you can think! ALL Oh, the thinks you can think When you think about Seuss! When you think about Seuss! When you think about Seuss! (The SOUR KANGAROO riffs through the following) GROUP I GROUP 2 GROUP 3 GROUP 4 Seu-u-u-u Seu ... Seu.. Seuss! Seuss! Seu ... Seu.. Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seu-u-u-u Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seu-u-u-uss Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seu-u-u-u-u Seu ... Seu ... Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! BOY Seuss! CAT Our story begins With a very strange sound - The drums of a jungle Beginning to pound. (Jungle drums begin.) CAT Now, imagine a sky. BOY I'll imagine bright blue! (BOY and CAT create a blue sky and a jungle setting.) CAT It's the Jungle of Nool! BOY Near the River Walloo! (The CAT and the BOY watch as the Jungle of Nool is revealed. The JUNGLE CITIZENS enter, along with the BIRD GIRLS, a flamboyant "girl group" of the jungle.) Category:ZOOM Adventures